A Fairy Gaiden
by SixPathSage
Summary: Naruto is frozen in ice until he awakes within Fairy Tail. Now instead of being a shinobi he sets out to be the greatest Fairy Tail mage to ever exist. He will encounter beyond imagination dreams and adventures. New comrades, new threats all to be the best he can. Strong Naruto (Not Godlike) smart too.
1. The Shinobi in Ice

A Fairy Tail Gaiden

**A/N: **On her way back from a mission Erza decided to go across the mountain to get to Fairy Tail faster, however on her way she discovers a young man frozen in ice. Taking the young man to Fairy Tail he quickly rises as perhaps the greatest Mage within Fairy Tail and perhaps all of Fiore.

**Chapter 1: The Shinobi in Ice**

Erza was walking through the snowy mountain side in hopes she would reach Fairy Tail by nightfall. She was hoping this would be a quick short cut back to the guild. She just finished destroying a dark guild that was causing problems at a nearby town. She manage to destroy the guild and turn over the Dark Guild Members to the Rune knights now she was having trouble as a snowstorm was starting to blow through.

She was walking down a slow in her Ice Empress Armor to resist the cold weather.

She knew Natsu would just blast through the snowstorm with his fire dragon slayer magic. Though she knew he would only make things worse for himself. Gray she knew trained in situations like this so he would feel right at home.

Erza was lost in thought she didn't notice the ice rock in front of causing her to trip and roll down the small hill. She stops as she hits something hard.

"Damn it all. What is this?" Erza said but she open eyes wide when she realized she was staring at a young teenage boy a bit younger than herself. She couldn't see his hair but he look almost at peace.

"Kōri Hakai" Erza said as she stabs her spear into the ice. The ice broke apart causing the boy with snowy white hair to fall down before her. Looking at him she realize he was well fit as he had the best six pack abs she's ever seen on a guy. She also realized his clothes were rip apart. There wasn't any sign of a guild mark on him so she wondered where he was from and what he was doing on top of the mountain.

Knowing he wouldn't survive in the snow for long she pick him up and was set on reaching Fairy Tail as soon as possible. She knew the master would know what to do.

* * *

"Master, how is he?"

"Psychically he's fine Erza. However he's in a coma. It's unclear how long he's been in the mountain frozen. He could have been there for a thousand years." Makarov, the Sandaime Guild Master of Fairy Tail said.

A elderly pink hair woman walk in the room where Makarov was talking to Erza.

"How is he?" Makarov asked.

"Did you even know Master?" Mirajane asked.

"In a coma. However he should be waking up in a few days. His body has an unusual amount of healing ability. Also, I don't know what type of energy he has but he doesn't seem to have an origin. I have to a lacrima crystal to surgically implant one into what I discovered should be the core of his powers.

"He doesn't use magic? What does he use?" Erza half ask half shouted.

"I don't know. But's it's an energy like I have never seen before. I should begin the surgery soon."

"This is disturbing." Makarov said as he looks down holding his chin. He seemed to be thinking of this. Unsure what to do with this latest news.

**Several Days Later**

Naruto open his eyes but quickly shut them from the bright light. Reopening his eyes much slower, he was finally able to see he was in a make shift hospital room. The sun was set high in the sky telling him it was still early in the afternoon. If Naruto wasn't trained as a shinobi he would have almost miss the noise just outside the door.

The door opens and four people walks in. an elderly woman with pink hair and a strange red cape that seem to make her a vampire. The other was a red hair girl a bit older than him wearing the strangest armor Naruto has ever seen on a person. The other was a white hair girl who had a smile on her face. What really caught his attention was the short old man leading the group. If it wasn't for his shinobi training Naruto would have thought he was just an old man. However he could sense great power within that little body.

"I see your finally awake. How are you feeling?"

"I'm well thank you." Naruto said slowly. The first thing he should be careful of is that know your enemies as well as your friends. And right now he had no idea who was friend and who was foe.

"I am the Sandaime Master of Fairy Tail Makarov Dreyar-sama. These two lovely ladies are fellow S-Class wizards, Erza Scarlet and Mirajane Strauss. My medical advisor is my old friend Porlyuscia-san." Makarov said. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the lack of information control Makarov was giving. However back on what he said, they were 'wizards' not 'shinobi's.' Meaning there wasn't any shinobi's around anymore.

"I'm Naruto. I'm a… or I was a shinobi."

"A shinobi?" Makarov said.

"Yes. I was the best there was."

"Hmm, we have mages who claim to be shinobi's but they are real ninja's. What kind of energy do you use?" Makarov said.

"Energy? You mean chakra? We shinobi's use chakra for ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu."

"I see, we have origin and what we use we call magic. See," Makarov then made a strange seal and his outfit changed.

"This is what chakra can look like." Naruto said as he began to sit up. He hold up his right hand and formed a rasengan. The four guests stared at it in shock to see such pure energy. However the Rasengan seem to be acting funny and immediately cease.

"That's odd, normally I can hold it much longer."

"We have to place a lacrima crystal inside your body. We weren't sure but your chakra seem to be disappearing and we feared for your life so we gave you some magic to keep you alive." Makarov said.

"I see." Naruto said slowly. "Thank you."

"Can I ask where you from?" Makarov asked with great interest.

"Konoha. In the land of fire. But I'm a member of the Shinobi Alliance." Seeing their confuse looks he immediately knew what was going on.

"There is no place like that here I take it."

"No, there is not. We are in Magnolia Town in the Kingdom of Fiore. Currently you are a guest within the best guild in all of Fiore, Fairy Tail."

"Fairy Tail?"

"Indeed. Do fairies really have tails? Do they even exist….Like them, this place is also an eternal mystery. A never ending adventure for all of its members." Makarov said.

"Master you don't need to say that every time there's a new person." Mirajane said.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Porlyuscia asked.

"I was in a battle a war. I was fighting against a mad man who was trying to destroy our world. I used my best technique against his space-time ninjutsu, and there was a massive explosion than all went blank." Naruto said slowly.

"What's a space-time ninjutsu?"

"It can create a rift between space and time. Almost like going from one dimension to another."

"I see, so you came from another dimension. That would explain a lot. You are not the first to come here through the same way. I have another young lad who used a similar method to come here. But first things first. Would you like to become a Fairy Tail mage?"

"Master." Erza began. But she fell silent when he waved her off.

"Why would you want me to join Fairy Tail?" Naruto asked slowly.

"You are alone in a strange land to you. I can't promise you to send you back because we know very little about creating space-time rifts to send you back. However in Fairy Tail, you can become strong and find a family you've always wanted. Plus it is the duty of an old man like myself, to help the young find the right path for themselves."

Naruto said nothing but thought of what Sasuke would have done. Sasuke who performed a forbidden ninjutsu to fuse his body into Naruto's in hopes it would give Naruto the power he would need to destroy Obito. Giving a sigh Naruto ran his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah, I'll join Fairy Tail. However, if you do find a way back promise to let me know."

"It's a deal. I am a Fairy Tail mage and it's master. The Mage's of Fairy Tail always keep their word." Makarov said.

Naruto gave them a smile.

"I think I'm going to like it here." Naruto said in a slow voice.

* * *

A/N: Naruto has been rescued from the ice by Erza and now has join Fairy Tail. Naruto will be receiving training from several members of Fairy Tail to become a great mage. P.S. I already have deciding a pairing for Naruto can anyone guess who it is.

Also note Sasuke and Naruto are now one person and one being. Naruto is just Naruto not and no longer does he call himself Uzumaki Naruto. So Naruto is going to be smarter, not super smart like Shikamaru but above average type smart. Also he won't be able to use chakra base techniques anymore though he will be learning some cool magic abilities from his teachers.

Anyone got any ideas what kind of magic he's should know that's unique to him. let me know and i'll see what i can do.

Please Review, the more reviews the faster I'll make the next chapter. Please note that I'm working on Ultimatium and Magical Origins. So expect chapters from both of them this month.

* * *

Kōri Hakai – Ice Destruction


	2. From Shinobi to Mage

**A Fairy Gaiden**

A/N: I'm not getting many reviews. I want to know what people think of my story and how I can make it better.

Chapter 2: From Shinobi to Mage

_The Kingdom of Fiore is a neutral country of seventeen million people. It is a world of magic. Magic is bought and sold there every day. It is integral part of people's lives. And there are those who use magic as their occupation. Those people are referred to as wizards. The wizards belong to various guilds and perform jobs on commission. There are a large number of guilds within the country. And in the city of Magnolia lies a certain guild. A guild from which various legends were once born... Or rather, will continue to be born into the future. And its name is: Fairy Tail._

Naruto was sitting down in the guild library after two weeks of learning all there was about the new land he was in he was finally allowed to look at magic and find which one suited him. Of course Naruto wasn't deciding alone. Kurama had also awaken from his own slumber and was advising Naruto on what magic to learn.

**Flashback **

"Naruto, I see we've awaken." Kurama said in a slow voice. He didn't sound mad or amuse but rather curious. What do you think about this place?" Kurama asked his partner.

"We really don't have any choice besides they are helping us. Even so it seems we can't use chakra in this world."

"I know I've been trying mold chakra but its almost impossible in these lands. That lacrima crystal seems to making our chakra into what they call origin. If this is true then soon our chakra will turn into magic. This also means we cannot enter Bijū mode as we like. I have to gather the right amount of magical power to do the transformation."

"I doubt we will have to enter Bijū mode when we are here though. I don't think there are Bijū's here. Or anything that can match a Bijū's power." Naruto said calmly.

"We don't know that. I rather be safe than sorry. I won't be much help for you for a while until I can safety help you in Bijū mode. Until then I think you focus on learning magic."

**Flashback Ends**

"Yo, Naruto-kun. Has the studying going?"

"It's going good master, I think I'm ready to beginning."

"Its going to be hard learning one element from another, but I believe you are ready. So what are you interested in?"

"Yeah, I've made a small list right here."

"You're... you're trying learn more than one. Most wizards can't do that."

"It's not unusual from where I am. Many shinobi's are talented in more than one area."

"I see, however to be safe I think we should just do one for know. Erza here is going to teach you the art of Requip. It's going to be difficult for you to learn, however if you can master the basics of this magic then we can talk about learning other types of magic." Makarov said.

"Master, I think your forgetting something. He needs to have a guild mark to be accepted as one of us." Mirajane said as she held up a stamp.

"True, he is a member of Fairy Tail. So tell me lad, where would you like to have your Fairy Tail mark at and what color would you like." Makarov asked Naruto.

"A mark huh, I guess I'll take a simple black tatoo on my right arm." Naruto said.

Mirajane press a stamp on his right arm; (think of Natsu's guild mark) after she was done Naruto inspected his new guild mark.

"Yosh, follow me." Makarov said as he led Naruto upstairs and to one of the training grounds. Erza was training with one of her swords.

"Erza, you remember Naruto don't you." Makarov said as they approach Erza.

"Master,"

"Naruto is going to be learning Requip from you." Makarov said in a cheerful voice before he started giggling. Before Erza could protest the Master took off laughing.

Naruto stared at Erza who clearly wasn't happy being stuck with a student.

**Several Hours Later**

"Kansō." Naruto shouted for what seemed like the hundredth time. Glowing in light Naruto tried to change into a kimono from his work out gear. It was slow process but Naruto was making process as he slowly was getting the Requip spell.

"That's better but remember to keep the magic going until you have the requip spell complete. Try again." Erza said.

"Right, Kansō." Naruto shouted as his clothes finally changed.

"You got the grasp of it, keep practicing until you can use it in battle." Erza said.

"How would you like a match. You're a S-Class wizard are you not. I need to see how well my fighting abilities are compare to a wizard."

At this Erza actually smiled.

"Very well, this is something I've been looking forward to this." Erza said.

"Kansō, Kureha no Yoroi."

"Oh so that's your Requip. Interesting, now I'll see how well I can fight against a mage."

Naruto charge forward surprising Erza with his speed. Erza leap away and took refuge in the air. narrowly avoiding Naruto's fist. She jumps down in hopes of slashing him and knocking him out quickly but instead Naruto seem to have vanished.

"A piece of advise, never leave your back open to your opponent." Naruto said as he appeared behind Erza and threw another punch at her head. Erza dodge in the nick of time. Erza leap back and look at her hair that received the blow. It was out of shape but she was lucky she wasn't hit.

Naruto took a breather and took a stance of the Uchiha clan's Intercept Fist.

Both of them charged again with intentions clear as day. They were enjoying the fight.

* * *

Makarov Dreyar was sipping on a juice watching Naruto and Erza fight. At first he was going to stop the fight, but seeing how this was a good chance to see how well Naruto fought and to see what level he was he could take. So far, Makarov had no doubt he could be a decent S-Class mage.

"Master is this were you been hiding?" Mirajane asked as she walked up to the guild master.

"Mirajane, do you think you can train young Naruto next?" Makarov asked slowly.

"What does he want to learn?"

"You can teach him three magic he wants to know. Transformation, Lighting and Sleep."

"I can do that, however... don't you think it should be Laxus who should teach him lighting magic?" Mirajane asked slowly.

"Normally that would be the answer however Laxus isn't here right now and he has a bit of an attitude problem with me right now. He's not really listening to me. So I think it's best you should teach."

"I understand." Mirajane said as she turn back to the fight. Naruto apparently gave a low kick to Erza that caused her to fall over. Erza quickly rolled out the way to avoid getting the receiving end of Naruto's fist. "I'm surprise Erza is having such a hard time against him. He doesn't look like much of a fighter." Mirajane said.

"The same could be said about you. However it's clear the two of them are holding back to prevent serious injury to one another. Unfortunately it appears Naruto is holding back some more."

To Erza's, Makarov's and Mirajane's surprise, Naruto suddenly disappeared before reappearing in front of Erza and giving her a swift kick in the gut. Naruto disappeared again and reappeared behind Erza before he gave her another kick causing her to hit the ground hard.

"Master, that was..."

"Air magic... impossible. He manage to use an entire magic he's new use before in battle. It was also as fast as Erza's Reqiup. That's impressive, even for geniuses." Makarov said in shock.

"Master, you should stop this before he ends up hurting Erza." Mirajane said.

"Alright that's enough." Makarov shouted causing Naruto and Erza to stop fighting.

* * *

Naruto look at the master who remained him so much of the Sandaime Hokage.

"It's clear your fighting skills are much superior to my mage's. Erza is one of Fairy Tai's best fighters, taking her on in single combat is no easy accomplishment. You have proven yourself to be a S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail. However, before you can take missions I want you to train on your magic before you go on a mission. It's important you can master your magic before you go on missions. Now, for your next training, Mirajane here is going to teach you several branches of magic you requested."

"Please to meet you. Though I can't fight like you so we shouldn't."

"Speaking of fighting. Naruto, can you train some of Fairy Tail mage's to fight at your level." Makarov asked.

Naruto ran his fingers though his hair and he appeared to be thinking about it.

"Sure I can hold a few lessons on how to fight like a shinobi, on one condition."

"What is it?"

"After I complete my magic training, you and me are to fight. I want to see how well I fair up against one who is a guild master with years of experience." Naruto said.

Makarov smiled.

"I would be honor to fight you. I doubt you'll be able to beat me, but you'll give me a run for my money in my age." Naruto nodded at his words before turning to Mirajane.

"Mirajane was it, when should we begin?"

"Let's start with transformation. Watch how I do it." Mirajane said as she transformed into a perfect copy of Naruto.

"Seems like the same as the Henge no Jutsu." Naruto said as he transformed into a perfect copy of Erza.

"I see that was easy, how about this. Lighting magic."

"Now this is what I've been waiting for." Naruto said with a grin on his face.

* * *

A/N: Naruto defeats Erza. As for those of you wondering why I did that, its simple. Naruto is train as a shinobi to attack the weakness of the fighting style of his opponents. Erza is like Natsu and like to take opponents head on. Please Review.

Kansō, Kureha no Yoroi - Requip: Black Wing Armor

Henge no Jutsu - Transformation Technique

Name: Naruto

Age: 16

Sex: Male

Height: 180cm / 5,10"

Guild: Fairy Tail

Magic: Requip / Air / Transformation / Lighting

Rank : A-Class


	3. Trails and Error

**A Fairy Gaiden**

**A/N: **I know many of you are asking why did I kill Naruto's many shinobi's abilities. It's because I want him to focus on magic as magic and chakra are a bit different despite some of you thinking how similar they are.

Also this will be a slightly longer chapter. I'm going to try and make each chapter longer

**Chapter 3: Trails and Error**

_The Kingdom of Fiore is a neutral country of seventeen million people. It is a world of magic. Magic is bought and sold there every day. It is integral part of people's lives. And there are those who use magic as their occupation. Those people are referred to as wizards. The wizards belong to various guilds and perform jobs on commission. There are a large number of guilds within the country. And in the city of Magnolia lies a certain guild. A guild from which various legends were once born... Or rather, will continue to be born into the future. And its name is: Fairy Tail._

Naruto was running through the woods with Erza Scarlet behind him. After a month of training with Mirajane and apparently the mysterious Mystogan who taught him more on air magic; Naruto was finally granted the right to do a quest.

This quest was important because it was also an evaluation for him to become a S-Class mage. Erza would be evaluating him. His mission was simple; take out a Dark Guild that was creating havoc at a local town.

Naruto was happy he could finally take a mission after training for a month. Learning Lighting Magic wasn't easy as learning Requip and Air Magic. He had a hard time producing the lighting itself.

Bringing himself back to the present and shaking his head from the memories of his training.

Naruto stop as soon as he reached a cliff and look down at the dark guild.

"Why did you stop?" Erza asked as she came up next to him.

"I'm looking for the best way in and the best way out." Naruto said.

"Why don't you burst in through the front, you are suppose to defeat Shadow Mind." Erza said in a stern voice. Naruto gave her a hard look.

"You must think of me like Natsu. While it is true when I was younger I was a lot like Natsu, however years of fighting and experience have taught me to be patient and find the best way to turn a disadvantage into your advantage." Naruto said.

Naruto met Natsu two weeks ago and was immediately challenge to a fight. Unlike the fight with Erza, Natsu was defeated with one punch. Ever since then, Natsu has trying to fight him senselessly. Even Gray Fullbuster sought to fight him but lost badly. Ever since then, the two have seeking challenges against Naruto who clearly was superior.

Before Erza could reply Naruto disappeared.

Naruto reappeared in the entrance and stood there. It took a few minutes for the Shadow Mind Guild to register that there was an intruder.

"Who are you trash?" A guild member shouted.

"How did you get into our guild?" Another shouted.

"Never mind how he got in let's finish him off." One member shouted.

They all charged at Naruto before he disappeared. Several members suddenly flew backwards as the second wave came in.

"Are you guys really a dark guild? I heard you all were suppose to be insanely strong." Naruto said in disbelief as he moved between them and defeat every single one of them.

Naruto worked his way through the guild members cutting through them like flies. One by one, a guild member would fall to the ground causing Naruto to move through the rest as if he were ghost through the entire fight.

A giant man stood up behind Naruto.

"Oh, I take it your the Dark Master of this guild."

"Dark Master, is that what you puny guilds call us now." The man sneered.

"It's what you are." Naruto said.

Naruto smiled as he took a right punch and didn't move a muscle.

* * *

Erza walked in ten minutes later to see Naruto sitting on a small mountain of Shadow Mind.

"You're finish already. You work fast."

"Apparently being a shinobi all my life has it's benefits in this world. They were hardly a challenge for me."

Erza look at him in surprise. She knew he was strong but to be this strong was almost unheard of.

Erza suddenly screamed as a huge man appeared behind her.

Naruto look at the huge man to see a strange symbol on his chest with bandages wrapped around his eyes.

"The... the sadness it to great." He said.

"Who are you?" Naruto shouted. Naruto through a punch but the man seem to have vanish.

_'Does he use magic like mine?' _Naruto wondered as he rush towards Erza who's face was turn green.

"What happen to you."

Naruto turn his head behind him and could see that man appearing behind him.

"Tentō Funka." Naruto shouted as the ground began to glow. The strange man disappeared before the lighting could hit him.

Sensing where his opponent was going to be Naruto form the two seals Mystogan showed him. Preform the ground shattering wave he manage to successfully hit his opponent.

The man stood up with wounds clearly all over his body.

"Your... your sadness. Your sadness is too great." The man said as he disappeared.

Naruto stood his ground waiting for him to reappear however after waiting five minutes and seeing no threat Naruto return to Erza.

Erza look bad and Naruto knew he had to return to the guild.

_'I have to return to the guild at once. The only way fast enough is to use Air Magic. The only problem is, I've never travelled with another person before.' _

Knowing he didn't have much of a choice and he had to get help fast Naruto grabbed Erza and disappeared.

**Three Hours Later**

Naruto burs through the door holding a badly injured Erza in his arms.

"Master, Erza needs help." Naruto half shouted.

"I thought Erza wasn't suppose to do any fighting." Mirajane said.

"She was ambush. By someone belonging to another guild." Naruto said.

"I'll take her with me. I know a good healer that will help her." Makarov said.

"What happened?" Mirajane asked after the Master disappeared with Erza in his arms.

Naruto told her how he defeated the guild but how some guy who clearly belong to another guild and how he ambush Erza from behind the moment the fighting was done. Mirajane kept quiet but her expression darken when Naruto described the guild symbol he saw.

"Mirajane, if you know the guild that is responsible for this tell me. I'll make sure they'll pay for what they've done." Naruto said.

"Unfortunately we cannot take actions against them. The person that attack you and Erza belongs to one of the legal guilds."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked. He knew about the legal guild system from the studies he conducted during the last two months. Fairy Tail was considered by many to be the strongest guild in all of Fiore.

"The mage who ambush you is a S-Class Wizard from Phantom Lord; one of their Elemental Four. We cannot take no actions despite our tense history." Mirajane said.

"Explain." Naruto said.

"Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail are rivals and skirmishes like these are not uncommon between our two guilds. However we cannot retaliate or else the Magical Council Era will punish Fairy Tail. They can even disband us if we start a guild war which is against the Guild Carters. The only thing that can happen is small battles between the guilds as long as they are left alive the Council will look away. However if a Guild War erupts punishment for all involve including all guild members. That is why you cannot take action. If you retaliate, then all of us will be punish as well."

"Damn it, I can't let them get away with this." Naruto growled out as he bang his fist against the table.

"Will Erza be ok."

"She will be, she just had her magic stolen from her. It will take awhile but she'll be back."

"Naruto fight me." Natsu screamed as he charged in.

"When you get stronger." Naruto said giving a punch to Natsu's abdomen. Natsu went down for the count.

"It's over." Happy, the blue cat said.

"You suck Natsu." Gray said as he laugh his but off.

"What did you say underpants man." Natsu said as he leap up and got in Gray's face. Needless to say, it didn't take much for the two of them to start fighting again.

* * *

Several days later, Naruto was sitting down at the bar talking to the master.

"Erza woke up and she told me how you defeated Shadow Mind without using much magic until you face their guild master. She has recommaned you become a S-Class Mage due to the fact you were able to defeat Aria of the of the Four Elements from Phantom Lord."

"Thank you Master, but what are we going to do about Phantom's attack on us."

"We aren't going to do anything. If we respond because of this the Council will be breathing down our necks and they already breath down my neck because of Natsu's destructive behavior. Even Gray's habit of walking around in public places. So for now do nothing, however be careful of Phantom Lord. It's not just the Elemental Four you have to be careful of Phantom's best mage, Black Steel Gajeel the Iron Dragon Slayer."

"Dragon Slayer? You mean there are others beside Natsu." Naruto asked in surprise.

"Yeah, he's a tough one if he's been train by Jose and by a dragon. I don't want you getting hurt so don't go seeking revenge. For now, let them sit on their small victory. Phantom won't dare attack us head on because they know they can't win." Makarov said as he took a sip of his beer.

"So I'm a S-Class Mage, what can I can do?" Naruto asked.

"You now have access rights to the upstairs missions. Also, I would recommend you using a magic skill as skill. I spoke to my friend on the council and he gave me a list on rare and power magical abilities. You should choose one and he'll get you all the information on it that you need to become a great mage." Makarov said handing Naruto a book. Naruto took one look at he and quickly scan the list of magical abilities and their effects. One caught his eye and a fox like grin spread on his face.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter done, please note Naruto is strong because of his mastery over Kurama and Sage Training not to mention doing a fusion with Sasuke Naruto is almost as strong as a wizard saint in Fiore. I'm also having trouble deciding on a nickname for Naruto. If you guys can think of any, please let me know. Also please note that I haven't decided on what magic Naruto will be primarily be using. So if anyone has any suggestions just send me a message on it's abilities. If I don't get one then I'm just going to use either Lighting or a Magic Amplifier.

Tentō Funka – Lighting Eruption


	4. Fairy Tail

**A Fairy Gaiden**

**A/N: **Not much of Naruto in this chapter but everyone will get the idea of where I'm headed with his.

**Chapter 4: Fairy Tail**

**One Year Later**

"I'm home." Natsu shouted. As usual he kicks the front door open as he burst in like he was an idiot.

"Welcome home Natsu." Everyone greeted. The pink hair teen looked around before charging at a rat like member. Before the man could blink Natsu kick him in the face shouting 'Teme'.

"Why." The blond girl asked in shock.

"That information about Salamander was a lie."

"How the hell should I have known? I just told you some rumors that were flying around."

"What did you say!" Natsu shouted as he started a fight. Soon the entire guild was fighting. The young girl was shock at his actions but she was amazed she was at Fairy Tail.

"What's this, a new comer." Mirajane said as she appeared before the new comer.

"Yeah. What... it's Mirajane-san, Weekly Sorcerer's number female mage and hottest girlfriend wishes." The girl said. Mirajane just smiled. The new girl was acting so excited for little reason. "Shouldn't you stop them?"

"There's no point, only three people in this guild can stop them from destroying the guild. Besides, they are always like this." Mirajane said but a huge man soon crash into her causing her to fall on the ground.

"Mirajane-san." Lucy shouted before she was hit by a naked man. Her virgin eye to the horror of a naked male.

"Miss, would you be king enough to lend me your underwear's."

"As if." Lucy shouted smacking Gray in the face with a bat.

""These indelicate oafs causing you trouble miss?" Loke said as he carried Lucy, bridal style. He then received a punch in the face from a tall white hair man.

"Men talk with their fists!" He shouted. He then received a kick from Natsu sending him flying to the other side of the room.

"You're in the way." Natsu shouted.

"Aye," Happy said.

"Everyone's being so loud! I can't relax and drink. I've had just about enough of all you!" Cana said as she held one of her cards and a magic circle appeared.

Soon everyone followed suit and began to perform magic as circles were appearing in different colors all around the room.

"Fighting with magic?" Lucy said in shock.

"Aye." Happy said ignoring the simple fact that Lucy was holding him in front of her like a shield.

"Aye."

"Aye, nothing." Lucy said in fear.

Before a spell could be successfully cast a giant step forward and put his foot down.

"Stop this nonsense at once." The giant shouted. Immediately all the fighting cease.

"A Giant." Lucy shouted in shock.

"Oh, so you were here master." Mirajane said. "Yeah."

"Master." Lucy said in shock.

"Everyone got scared stiff, this is my victory." Natsu shouted before the giant master step on him.

"What's this, a new comer."

"Hai." Lucy said in fear. The giant then shrunk down. "Nice to meet you."

"He shrunk. What a minute if you're the master."

"Yes, this is the Guild Master Makarov-san." Mirajane said.

Makarov jump up to the second floor knowing full well the entire guild was paying attention to him.

"You've fools done it again. Just look at all these documents I've received from the Council. First Gray Fullbuster. Good job sweeping out the smuggling organization but you walked around town naked afterwards not to mention you ran away after stealing underwear that was being dried."

"But… wouldn't it have been worse if I was naked?" Gray said nervously.

"Then don't be naked in the first place." Elfman said.

"Elfman, you had a mission to escort a VIP but you assaulted him during the mission."

"He said 'Men are all about education' so…" Elfman said looking down shamefully.

Makarov shook his head knowing full well how Elfman's opinion about men was.

"Cana Alberona, drinking 15 big barrels of alcohol and then you charged the bill at the council."

"Damn it, they found out." Cana muttered.

"Loki. Quiet sleeping with the Major's daughter. I'm getting request to move if you keep doing that. Not to mention flirting with the council member Elder Reiji's granddaughter. A Certain Talent Agency has charged us for damage compensation too." Makarov then look down as if he was very disappointed. "Natsu, you destroyed the Devon Thief Family but you also destroyed seven other houses that belong to the towns people… leveling a historical clock tower in Tully Village. Nazuna Ravine Observatory collapsed and thus stopped its operations, damaging parts of Lupinus Castle. Burning down a charge in Freesia. Then recently you destroyed half of Hargeon Port."

_'You mean to tell me that most of the articles covered in the magazine were done by Natsu; he's crazy.'_ Lucy thought about the fire mage.

"Alzack, Levi, Reedus, Warren, Visca, almost all of you are on this least. I swear, why can't you guys be more like Naruto who completes his missions with style and without collateral damage. Maybe I should have you all attend his training camp again."

"Anything but that." The entire guild shouted.

"Naruto, does the master master means Fairy Tail's newest S-Class mage, the Fairy King?"

"That's just one of three nicknames he has. He's more calmly known as the 'Ghost' sometimes he's call the Tempest."

"I've heard of him a lot in Weekly Sorcery. Is it true he's never been defeated?" Lucy said.

"It's true. He trains most of the mage's here. He's even train me in arts I've never thought were possible."

"What does he mostly do?" Lucy asked.

"He hunts the dark guys." Natsu said as he snuck up behind Lucy. Lucy screamed at Natsu's scheme.

"Don't scare me like that." Lucy screams at him.

"It's true, Naruto mostly hunts Dark Guilds and brings them down. He's one of the two people besides master able to control Natsu's destructive behavior." Mirajane said.

"What kind of person is Naruto?" Lucy asked.

"It's safe to say he could be the strongest mage in all of Fairy Tail. That is why he is called Titanium; the Fairy King." Mirajane said.

"But I thought he was called Ghost or Tempest." Lucy said.

"Those are mere nicknames outside parties have given him over the past year. In Fairy Tail, we call him Titanium the Fairy King." Makarov said. He gives a slight cough. Before he continued. "I want you to know all this…" Makarov said before he lite all the papers into a fireball. He tosses them into the air where Natsu jump up and grabbed it with his teeth. "Screw the council. Listen up, magic is an unreasonable power, but it is born from reason! It is not some miraculous ability. It is the combination of the spirit that flows within us with the spirit that flows within nature itself, incarnated into physical form! It takes a strong mind and focus! In fact, magic is the pouring out of one's entire soul! One cannot progress in the way of magic by being mindful of the watchful eye from above! Do not be afraid of those fools on the council and follow the path you believe in! That's what it means to be a Fairy Tail wizard!" Makarov said as everyone began to cheer.

"We got trouble… Naruto has come back." Jet screamed. All the cheering stop at once as all eyes turn to the door for the legendary mage of Fairy Tail.

Not a sound was heard as Naruto walked in, in all glory.

"That's Naruto? But.. He looks so normal." Lucy said.

"I'm back, where's Master?" Naruto said.

"Yo, Naruto-kun. How is the Red Hood fairing?" Makarov asked his best mage.

"They are scattered in the wind." Naruto said as he walked forward.

"Anyways Lucy, this is Naruto the greatest mage in all of Fairy Tail."

"Please to meet you," Naruto said with a fox like grin. Lucy could have her heart skip a beat.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter done… it's a bit short but this is really an intro before I start getting into the series. I'm going to be skipping to the Phantom Lord arc next.

Fairy Tail Bio.

Name: Naruto

Age: 17

Sex: Male

Height: 180cm / 5,10"

Guild: Fairy Tail

Magic: Storm God Slayer / Storm Drive / Requip / Air / Transformation / Lighting

Rank : S-Class


	5. The Strongest in the Guild

**A Fairy Gaiden**

**A/N: **Won't be doing Phantom Lord Arc like I thought, but I will be doing it after the next two chapters. I'm also going to bring in a big surprise to you guys later on.

**Chapter 5: The Strongest in the Guild**

"Wait a second they were serious?" Lucy said

"Hello Lucy." Mirajane said in a friendly voice.

It was another day in Fairy Tail only most of the guild were gathered to see the fight between Erza Scarlet and Natsu Dragneel.

"They're serious as they can be! If they don't take this seriously, they can't call themselves men!" Elfman said in a proud voice.

"Erza is a woman." Mirajane said annoyed by her younger brother attitude about men.

"More like a female monster." Macao said instead.

"But if two people in the strongest team clash..." Lucy said, she was clearly worried.

"Strongest team? What're you taking about?" Gray asked.

"You, Natsu and Erza. Aren't you three the top three in Fairy Tail?"

"Huh? That's just dumb, who told you that?" Gray asked. Mirajane smile disappear as she burst into tears.

"Awe it was Mira-chan." Gray said almost apologetic.

"You made her cry." Lucy commented.

"I do recognize Natsu's and Gray's manly spirit. But I wouldn't go calling them the strongest. There's a ton of stronger people in Fairy Tail. Like me." Elfman said.

"Erza is the strongest female in all of Fairy Tail though." Levi commented.

"If your talking about the strongest man in Fairy Tail, it would have to be between Naruto, Laxus or Mystogan." Jet said.

"I just thought they would be great if they work so well together." Mirajane said with tears in her eyes.

"Didn't you say you were worried about Natsu and Gray fighting when Erza wasn't around." Lucy commented.

"Either way it's going to be a great match." Elfman said.

"Really, I expect Erza to win easily." Gray commented.

"It's been awhile since we've been able to pit our magic against one another." Erza said.

"Last time we fought I was just a gaki, this time things will be different." Natsu said.

"I don't plan on holding back." Erza said as she changed into her Flame Empress Armor.

"Begin." Makarov said and the two begin moving at high speeds. To Lucy it was as if she was watching a blur.

"They're moving so fast. What's going on?" Lucy asked.

"Erza is getting a couple clean hits in while Natsu is struggling to hit her." Mirajane said.

"You can see what they are doing?" Lucy asked in shock.

"After training under Naruto its not too hard to see fast movements. His training his harsh but the results speak for themselves."

"Naruto. Naruto trains Fairy Tail wizards?"

"I wouldn't recommend it, its really tough training. However you do become faster and a better fighter." Gray said.

"Did you train under him?" Lucy asked.

"For six month's, toughest training I've ever had in my life. However I became stronger thanks to him. However his most prize student is Erza who has been training under him for a full year. Ever since he joined the guild Erza has been his first and best student." Gray said.

"Naruto sounds like he's the best in all of Fairy Tail." Lucy said.

Erza then reappeared behind Natsu with victory in her hands. Natsu fell down holding his stomach.

"Erza won, that was lame Natsu." Elfman shouted. Everyone began to congratulate Erza's easy victory over Natsu.

"That's enough. Everyone stay right where you are." A frog like creature said as it approaches the group.

"I am a messenger for the council."

"The council, what is the council doing here?" Someone shouted. However the frog just ignored them. "Stemming from the recent Eisenwald incident, we hereby charge you with eleven counts of criminal property damage. Erza Scarlet, you are under arrest."

* * *

"Freedom, ah the sweet smell of freedom!" Natsu shouted after spending nearly twenty four hours in prison. He started running around the guild in high spirits. "Who knew freedom was so great?" Natsu shouted as he screamed; fire spitting out of his mouth. Most of the guild mates were not happy that Natsu was throwing a scene.

"This is what makes him so lovable." Mirajane said.

"So it was all an arrest for show." Lucy said as she put her head down in depression.

"I see! She's a scapegoat but not a sacrificial lamb." Gray said.

"You truly are an ice wizard alright, that joke gave me chills." Elfman said.

"What's the matter, Master?" Mirajane asked.

"Sleepy, there's no mistaking it. It's him." Makarov said. As soon as he finish everyone started to fall down asleep.

A lone figure walked in and didn't say a word to the people on the ground.

"Mystogan." Makarov said as Mystogan grabbed a job sheet and showed it to him.

"I'm off." He said.

"Oh, aren't you going to undo the sleeping magic?"

"Go…. Yon…. San…. Nii…. Ich…." Just as he got to one he vanished out the door. The moment he did, everyone woke up.

"This feeling, was Mystogan here?" Jet said.

"That bastard!" Droy complained. As he rub his own eyes.

"He always use such strong powerful magic." Levi complained as well.

"Mystogan?" Lucy said.

"One of the strongest men in Fairy Tail." Elfman explain.

"He does this because he doesn't like other people to see his face. When he comes to take a job, he always puts everyone to sleep like this." Gray explained to Lucy.

"What's with that? That's way too suspicious." Lucy began.

"That is why only master knows his face." Gray said.

"No, I know what he looks like." A voice said causing everyone to look upstairs. A tall blond man was leaning on the rail looking down upon everyone.

"Laxus, you were here."

"That's rare."

"Another one of the strongest in Fairy Tail." Gray said.

"Mystogan is shy, so it's best to keep your noses outta it." Laxus said.

"Laxus, fight me!" Natsu shouted.

"You were defeated by Erza yesterday Natsu." Gray said knowing his words wouldn't have mattered.

"That's right, if you can't even beat Erza than there's no way you can beat me." Laxus declared.

"What are you implying!" Erza threaten her face turning serious for the first time since Lucy arrived.

"Oh, Erza, calm down a bit." Gray said as he back away from a possible fight between the two S-Class wizards.

"That I am the strongest in Fairy Tail!" Laxus proclaimed.

"Then get down here and prove it you jerk." Natsu challenged him.

"How about you come up here?"

"Fine by me." Natsu shouted. He rush forward to go up the stairs however Master slammed his fist down upon Natsu's causing him to crash on the ground.

"You cannot go upstairs, yet." Makarov declared. Laxus laugh a bit before looking down upon everyone.

"Seems you've made the old man angry."

"Laxus that's enough."

"I am not going to give up my seat as the strongest in Fairy Tail for anyone. Not to Erza, not to Mystogan not even to you… Naruto." Laxus declared. Everyone turn to the door way to see Naruto standing there.

"I've already defeated you Laxus, don't make me defeat you again." Naruto declared. His eyes showing too be more serious than anyone could have ever seen him to be.

"We shall see about that." Laxus said as the two of them began to stare each other down.

**Later that Night**

"What did master mean earlier that we are not allowed upstairs." Lucy asked. She didn't go home yet but Naruto and Mirajane were still there.

"In Fairy Tail, the upstairs is reserve for the S-Class Wizards only. There are S-Class Jobs posted up there that are extremely difficult and dangerous. The rewards though, are correspondingly high as well." Mirajane said.

"That's insanse."

"Currently there are only five wizards who can go upstairs other than the master." Naruto said as he put down his mug. "All of us are S-Class wizards of Fairy Tail. One is Mirajane Strauss. The other is Erza Scarlet. Mystogan, Laxus Dreyar and myself." Naruto said.

"You're an S-Class, and wait so is Erza."

"I'm the newest S-Class of Fairy Tail. Laxus holds seniority over all of us seeing how he's the oldest S-Class than any of us. Mystogan is the second longest S-Class mage of Fairy Tail followed by Erza than Mirajane. I became an S-Class last year so I'm the newest but I'm currently recognized as perhaps the strongest S-Class wizard of Fairy Tail."

"I heard of you, I even heard that you even train Erza for a bit."

"No one likes my training so Master sends people to me if they mess up in anyway or if he feels they are lacking in progress. They all hate it. Because it's one of the toughest training anyone can face."

**Next Morning**

"Master, this is terrible one of the requests is missing." Mirajane shoute causing Makarov too spit out his coffee.

* * *

A/N: If you want to know what Naruto looks like think of what Menma has on from the movie with just white hair and black eyes. I know you guys have notice I have not mention much of Gildarts, but he's currently away and not including in the wizards of Fairy Tail because he's on a mission. They are talking about the wizards who are there right now.

Here's my last Bio of Naruto. I made a couple of error's the last time so this should fix them.

Name: Naruto

Age: 17

Sex: Male

Height: 180cm (5'10")

Hair: White

Eye: Black (Sharingan Capability)

Guild: Fairy Tail

Rank: S-Class

Magic: Storm God Slayer - Storm Drive - Illusion - Requip - Air - Transformation - Lighting - Wind - Water - Wood


End file.
